


Sherlocked

by lilibel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contacte Irene qui contacte Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Gaby qui desirait un Irene/Sherlock/Jon et Angel qui a dit "Oh oui tiens"

John soupira. Il venait de passer l'appartement au peigne fin mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas la moindre cigarette, pas le moindre briquet, ni même une allumette. La boite de patch contenait exactement le nombre de patch qu'il était sensé contenir. C'était frustrant.  
Face à la Tamise, Sherlock inspira une bouffée de cigarette au gout de Russie tout en regardant le texto qu'il avait reçu un peu moins d'une heure auparavant. Il sourit, avala la dernière bouffée, jeta son mégot dans la poubelle au bout du pont. Il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous mais ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment des conséquences.  
Irène tournait les pages d'un ouvrage qu'elle avait déjà lu trois fois et soupira en regardant l'heure tourner. Elle avait peu de temps à passer sur le territoire qui l'avait vu naitre et n'aimait pas vraiment que son temps soit ainsi perdu. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts fins se poser contre son poignet et se laissa aller à respirer l'odeur qui émanait de son visiteur.  
"John est déçu de votre comportement mon cher."  
Sherlock retint un sourire et fit un baise-main à la seule femme qui continuait de l'étonner.


End file.
